KonohaIssue
by Hydrilla
Summary: Check out our latest issues from the hottest couple in Hi! [article mode]
1. First Issue

KonohaIssue

All characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

KonohaIssue (c) Hydrilla

* * *

 _Check out our latest issues from the hottest couple in Hi!_

* * *

First Issue: _Sasuke Uchiha Caught in Date with Sakura Haruno?!_

Aktor tampan Sasuke Uchiha tertangkap basah tengah berkencan dengan salah satu anggota _girlband_ Caster-Sugar, Sakura Haruno. Disinyalir melalui sebuah info dari _fans,_ Sasuke dan Sakura ditemui sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di Disneyland pada Sabtu (26/9).

Dikenal sebagai sosok misterius di dunia _entertainment_ menjadikan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai aktor 'panas' yang paling dicari isu terbarunya. Kehidupan pribadinya tak pernah terjamah, begitupula kehidupan percintaannya. Akan tetapi, kabar kedekatannya dengan Sakura sudah mulai merebak sejak kedatangan mereka berdua secara bersamaan saat acara pesta yang diadakan oleh komposer terkenal, Naruto Namikaze.

Aktor yang memulai debutnya melalui serial _action_ ini enggan memberi komentar terhadap kedekatannya dengan personel _girlband_ yang baru lulus SMA tersebut. Begitu pula Sakura yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman atas kabar kedekatan mereka. Namun, para fans tampaknya tak cukup puas dengan tanggapan keduanya.

Dilansir pada _journal_ tim KonohaIssue, keduanya telah dekat semenjak Sasuke diam-diam menerima kontrak untuk menjadi model dalam _music video_ pada dua _single_ di album perdana Caster-Sugar, 'Macaroons'. Dalam kedua _single_ tersebut, Sasuke memerankan sosok kekasih idaman dan berpasangan dengan Sakura.

Terlibat dalam pembuatan MV yang _lovey dovey_ dan manis, ternyata menarik minat fans Caster-Sugar, maupun fans Sasuke sendiri. Hubungan keduanya dianggap makin intim setelah muncul video _behind the scene_ pembuatan MV yang diterbitkan melalui _official account_ produser Caster-Sugar di U-Tube.

Menanggapi hal tersebut, kedua manajemen tempat Sasuke dan Sakura bernaung tetap bungkam. Akan tetapi, keduanya kerap tertangkap kamera _paparazzi_ tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di berbagai tempat.

Seperti yang dikutip dalam salah satu blog milik seorang _paparazzi, extremetensiondotjournaldotcom_ , Sasuke tertangkap sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura sebelum memasuki sebuah restoran di kawasan Konoha sekitar dua minggu silam. Keduanya datang menggunakan mobil yang dipastikan milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Bukti-bukti yang telah merebak di internet memastikan bahwa keduanya terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang dipertanyakan kebenarannya oleh jagad penikmat dunia hiburan. Namun, belum ada konfirmasi pasti akan kedekatan keduanya. (Nar)

 **Also read:**

 _Ino Yamanaka and Sai Shimura Confirmed Dating_

 _Premiere of 'Without You' Film Canceled_

 _Tsunade Release New Style for Summer Season_

* * *

Mencoba style baru setelah terinspirasi dengan kepindahan(?) saya ke _desk_ artikel di ekskul jurnalistik online saya :))

Sebenernya mau ditulis di FNE tapi apa daya kemampuan b. inggris saya jongkok. Jadi, yah.

Oh, ya, tanda seperti (Nar) itu untuk menyatakan identitas siapa yang membuat artikel/berita tsb. Kalo di web ekskul sekolah saya, saya sering pakai (Nara)/(Nar)/(Nind). Iya emang labilz.

* * *

 _ **Next Issue: Uchiha Brothers Keep Their Mouths Shut about Girlfriend  
**_

* * *

 _Review?_


	2. Second Issue

KonohaIssue

All characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

KonohaIssue (c) Hydrilla

* * *

 _Check out our latest issues from the hottest couple in Hi!_

* * *

Second Issue: Uchiha Brothers Keep Their Mouths Shut About Girlfriend

Uchiha Bersaudara kini telah berada pada puncak karir yang cemerlang. Meski keduanya menapaki jalan yang berbeda dalam dunia _entertainment_ , Itachi dan Sasuke tetap mampu menarik minat para penikmat dunia hiburan, khususnya kaum hawa. Buah hati dari pasangan produser dan mantan model, Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha ini memang dikaruniai wajah tampan, postur tubuh proposional, serta kepribadian unik yang menarik banyak orang untuk mengenal mereka lebih dekat.

Akan tetapi, meski memiliki 'aset' yang membuat lelaki lain gigit jari karena iri, tak membuat mereka pamer kehidupan pribadi, khususnya soal percintaan. Kedua pria yang kini mulai memasuki usia matang ini tetap bungkam saat ditanyai tentang kekasih. Hal ini membuat rasa penasaran fans dari keduanya sulit terobati.

Meski pun demikian, sering terdengar desas-desus kabar kedekatan mereka dengan sosok-sosok wanita cantik yang juga berasal dari kalangan dunia hiburan. Itachi yang kini memfokuskan diri untuk mengelola _Production Home_ -nya ini paling santer tertangkap basah kamera bersama dengan aktris maupun model dari berbagai agensi. Disusul oleh adiknya, Sasuke, yang kini digosipkan tengah dekat dengan personel _girlband_ Caster-Sugar, Sakura Haruno.

Ditemui oleh tim KonohaIssue pada Sabtu (10/10) lalu, Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi tentang kabar kedekatannya dengan banyak wanita. Ia tidak menampik ataupun mengonfirmasi semua kabar yang beredar soal dirinya.

"Untuk apa saya konfirmasi atau sanggah? Paling gosip itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya," ujarnya santai.

Ia juga menambahkan bahwa publik tak perlu penasaran perihal siapa wanita yang sedang dekat dengannya sekarang. Itachi sendiri yang akan mengumumkan informasi penting seputar dirinya, termasuk di dalamnya adalah dengan siapa ia menikah nanti. Menurutnya, kabar bahagia seperti itu perlu disebar kepada pihak luas.

"Jadi, saya tidak usah koar-koar soal pacar. _Kepoin_ saja adik saya yang sedang _pdkt_ dengan seseorang," tambahnya lantas tertawa.

Kabar kedekatan Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno memang merebak luas setelah banyak beredar foto kedekatan mereka di internet. Sekalipun belum ada konfirmasi pasti, banyak _netizen_ yang percaya bahwa keduanya sedang menjalin hubungan asmara.

Sakura sendiri ketika ditemui oleh tim KonohaIssue hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih tidak berkomentar dan menghindari media. Namun, tim KonohaIssue berhasil mengorek sedikit informasi dari pria yang kini mulai menjajaki dunia _modeling_ itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli jika ditanya atas kebenaran berita mengenai kedekatannya dengan beberapa wanita sebelum Sakura Haruno. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu bukan urusannya dan terserah media ingin memberitakan seperti apa. Sasuke juga menekankan bahwa publik akan tahu kebenaran rumor-rumor itu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Sebenarnya, siapa pacarku itu bukan urusan kalian," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman miring khas dirinya.

Namun, ada raut wajah yang berbeda ketika Sasuke ditanya soal Sakura Haruno yang dikabarkan dekat dengannya. Pria yang berada dalam urutan pertama _10 Hot Males This Year_ di sebuah majalah ternama tersebut berusaha menghindari pertanyaan perihal gadis manis pendatang baru dunia hiburan tersebut.

Sasuke tak memberi jawaban pasti soal hal ini dan terus berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan hingga membuat wartawan dari KonohaIssue semakin tertarik untuk memojokkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia mau memberi sedikit bocoran tentang kedekatannya antara ia dengan Sakura.

"Aku _kenal_ dengannya," akunya jujur, "dia gadis yang menarik dan membuatku nyaman bila bersamanya," imbuhnya dengan senyuman kecil. (Nar)

 **Also read:**

 _Naruto Namikaze Broke Up with Hinata Hyuuga?!_

 _Killer's Trailer Released!_

 _Get Ready for Karin Uzumaki's New Collection!_

* * *

Yo! Maaf lama update. Saya juga baru semalam kembali nulis artikel di web sekolah setelah beberapa saat vakum karena hal ini dan itu. Saya nulis ini sambil nonton 200 Pounds of Beauty, anyway. Saya ngakak dan nangis di saat yang bersamaan karena well… kadang dunia emang ngga adil, ya :')

Ngga nyangka juga dapat respon bagus :D Makasih buat semua yang udah suka dan review fanfic ini, ya! :D

Btw, silakan _**cek bio saya**_ karena ada informasi yang sangat penting soal SasuSaku ;D

* * *

Balasan Review non-login:

 **Sakura** : Wehe, thanks! Emang dibuat style kek gitu karena based ekskul saya di sekolah juga nulis kek gini :3

 **Guest** : Yoi, udah

 **Michiko:** Here's an update for you babe, ihiy /nyedh

 **Sabaku rei** : Wehe, thanks! Saya sebenernya engga ngecek ada typo ato engga sih (….)

 **Ita** : Iyap, ini bakal berisi kumpulan berita/artikel. Pernah lihat berita khusus di portal berita online yang bernomor-nomor? Nah, hampir seperti itu :3

 **Guest** : Thanks!

 **Rhara** : Thanks! Udah ada niih ;3

 **Echi** : udah ada nih

* * *

 _ **Btw, tolong pilih salah satu, ya:**_

 _ **a. Judul issue tidak memakai bahasa inggris**_

 _ **b. Judul issue tetap memakai bahasa inggris**_

 _ **c. Judul issue berbahasa inggris tapi dengan terjemahan**_

(saya hanya pengen readers saya nyaman dan mengerti, sih. Jadi, silakan pilih sesuai kenyamanan kamu, ya!)

* * *

 _ **Next Issue: Shocking Instagram Photo on Sakura's Account!**_

* * *

 _Review?_


	3. Third Issue

KonohaIssue

All characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

KonohaIssue (c) Hydrilla

* * *

 _Check out our latest issues from the hottest couple in Hi!_

* * *

Third Issue: Shocking Instagram Photo on Sakura's Account!

Popularitas Sakura Haruno semakin menanjak usai debutnya bersama Caster-Sugar sejak beberapa bulan silam. Selain itu, kabar kedekatannya dengan aktor tampan Sasuke Uchiha juga menambah sensasi panas dalam karir dunia hiburannya.

Isu kedekatannya dengan Sasuke memang menjadi topik panas yang kerap menduduki tagar teratas dalam kolom pencarian. Disinyalir, hubungan keduanya telah lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja. Salah satu bukti yang kini beredar adalah sebuah foto yang di _post_ di _instagram_ Sakura pada Sabtu, (21/11) sore.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan foto _selfie_ yang Sakura publikasikan melalui akunnya [ _ **sakurahrn_CS**_ ] sebelum _netizen_ sadar ada 'keanehan' di foto tersebut. Foto itu mengabadikan sosok Sakura yang bergaya imut khas dirinya. Namun, ada sedikit kejanggalan pada bagian kanan foto yang seperti telah di _crop._

Foto ini sempat membuat geger para _netizen_ setelah salah satu pengguna _instagram_ dengan _username_ [ _ **ohlightning**_ ] yang pertama kali berkomentar bahwa di sisi kanan foto, terdapat lengan baju yang telah dipotong _._ Kemudian, para _netizen_ mulai berkomentar dengan nada yang sama. Mereka berasumsi bahwa sebenarnya, dalam foto itu Sakura tidak sendiri. Ditambah lagi, _caption_ berbunyi 'Thanks, today was fun' dalam post tersebut menambah kecurigaan bahwa sebenarnya, Sakura sedang bersama seseorang kala itu.

Akan tetapi, tanda tanya besar perihal siapa yang dimaksud Sakura dalam ucapan terima kasihnya terjawab beberapa jam kemudian. Berdasarkan pada post dalam akun milik [ _ **shotaisjustice**_ ], lengan baju yang terpotong dalam post Sakura sama persis dengan lengan kemeja yang pernah dipakai oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Gambar Sasuke bersama kemeja tersebut pernah diunggah aktor tampan trsebut ke dalam akun _instagram_ nya [ _ **sasuchiha_**_ ], beberapa pekan silam. Kemeja itu merupakan salah satu favorit Sasuke dan berasal dari _brand_ milik sahabat Sasuke sendiri, yaitu Juugo. Banyak yang berpendapat bahwa keduanya pergi kencan sebelumnya.

Hal ini juga dibuktikan melalui pengakuan seorang _fans_ di _blog_ pribadinya [ _ **sasusakuislovedotjournaldotcom**_ ]. Dalam post yang dipublikasikan beberapa silam di blog tersebut, ia menyebutkan bahwa tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berpegangan tangan di sebuah lobi hotel bintang lima. _Fans_ tersebut juga mengaku bahwa ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke restoran mewah yang ada dalam hotel tersebut.

Kini, _netizen_ semakin yakin bahwa keduanya memiliki hubungan yang lebih jauh. Namun, keduanya masih tetap enggan menanggapi desas-desus kabar tersebut. Dalam wawancara singkat yang tim KonohaIssue lakukan, Sakura Haruno sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan 'kericuhan' yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aku tidak menanggapinya serius. Mereka bebas berasumsi seperti apa. Yang penting, aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah," ujarnya kepada redaksi.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian percaya bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura tengah dalam hubungan asmara dengan segala bukti yang ada? (Nar)

 **Also Read:**

Neji: Tenten Made My Life Turn Upside Down

Prepare Yourself for Hi Movie Awards!

New Drama For New Season, Kurenai is Back!

* * *

 _Hello! Long time no see, ne?_

 _Minggu-minggu sibuk telah datang dan test semester diajukan, oh, well, what a life! *sigh*_

 _Anyhow,_ _ **makasih**_ _buat kalian yang sudah suka sama fanfic ini! :D_

 _Btw, saya ada akun_ _ **wattpad**_ _yang mulai saya isi. Silakan cek, ya._ _ **Usernamenya tetap sama,**_ _yaitu_ _ **hydrilla.**_ _Bisa cek di_ _ **/user/hydrilla**_ _:)_

* * *

 **Jawaban polling(?)**

Karena banyak yang vote pakai bahasa inggris, jadi, yah, tetep pakai itu. Saya bakal milih kata yang sekiranya mudah dimengerti/gampang ditranslate. Apabila saya anggap kata yang saya pilih sulit, akan saya sertakan artinya :)

* * *

 **Honestly,** teman-teman, aku ingin membalas semua reviews kalian, baik yang log-in maupun non login. Akan tetapi, reviews nonlogin yang masuk ternyata sangat banyak. Saya ngga mungkin bikin balasan reviews lebih panjang dibanding fanfic itu sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, saya **minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya** karena tidak membalas review nonlogin kalian :(

* * *

 _ **Next Issue: Sasuke and Sakura in A New Web Drama?!**_

* * *

 _ **Review?**_


	4. Fourth Issue

KonohaIssue

All characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

KonohaIssue (c) Hydrilla

* * *

 _Check out our latest issues from the hottest couple in Hi!_

* * *

 ** _Fourth Issue: Sasuke and Sakura in A New Web Drama?!_**

Kabar kedekatan aktor tampan Sasuke Uchiha dan salah satu personel _girlband_ Caster-Sugar, Sakura Haruno, ternyata tak hanya menarik minat penikmat dunia hiburan. Kakashi Hatake, sutradara kondang ini juga mengungkapkan bahwa ia tertarik pada relasi keduanya saat wawancara dengan tim KonohaIssue mengenai drama baru yang akan digarapnya pada Jumat (19/2) lalu.

Kakashi menganggap hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki sisi misteri dan menggairahkan untuk ditelusuri lebih jauh. Ia juga menambahkan jika keduanya sangat sesuai dengan karakter utama dalam drama barunya. Oleh sebab itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi langsung menghubungi kedua agensi tempat Sasuke dan Sakura bernaung untuk mengundang mereka ikut _casting._

"Sasuke itu tipikal lelaki pendiam namun berbahaya, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Sakura itu kentara sekali ceria, manja, sekaligus blak-blakan. Akan seru sekali ketika mereka berdua jadi lawan main," ujar Kakashi.

Tim produksi _web drama_ yang memiliki sponsor utama sebuah aplikasi _chatting_ beserta produk-produk fashion kelas dunia ini secara resmi mengumumkan pemeran utama pada Jumat lalu. Seolah mengabulkan harapan fans yang tersampaikan lewat tagar di beberapa media sosial, Sasuke resmi didapuk menjadi pemeran utama pria setelah bersaing ketat dengan aktor drama, Gaara Rei, yang akhirnya menjadi pemeran pembantu pria. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri dengan mulus lolos seleksi dan menjadi pemeran utama wanita.

Ketika ditemui redaksi pada _press conference_ Jumat lalu, Sasuke dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya berperan dalam serial drama romansa. Namun, bukan berarti ia tak akan berakting dengan maksimal.

"Aku sudah melihat aktingnya sebagai Aoi (tokoh yang diperankan Sakura), dan aku merasa tak ingin kalah dengannya. Apalagi, ini adalah tantangan baru untukku. Jadi orang kaya tapi tergoda dengan anak kecil? Lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa kulakukan," kata Sasuke sebelum pamit dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

Sakura sendiri juga merasa tertantang karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam dunia seni peran. Ia mengatakan bahwa akan memberikan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam drama perdananya.

"Akan kubuat 'dia' bertekuk lutut!" ujar Sakura tanpa memberi konfirmasi siapa yang ia rujuk sebagai "dia".

Drama yang bercerita tentang percintaan antara seorang direktur muda dan siswi sekolah menengah atas ini kabarnya akan tayang tiga bulan lagi. Tertarik untuk melihat akting kedua _entertainer_ ini? Tunggu info resmi penayangannya di KonohaIssue! (Nar)

 _ **Also read:**_

 _Shikamaru's Ready to Marry Temari_

 _New Blast Release Their Fourth Album_

 _Shocking News: Utakata Arrested By The Police_

* * *

*Web Drama: Drama Singkat yang ditayangkan di internet dalam sebuah website. Mostly ditonton online. Biasanya bawa brand sih.

* * *

Holla! Kembali lagi dengan saya di KonohaIssue. Sebenarnya saya ngga benar-benar nemu poin yang menarik untuk chapter ini karena sebenarnya chapter ini hanya imbuhan semata biar sesuai target chapter saya (…..). Semoga engga bosen, ya :(

Anyhow, saya juga mulai aktif di blog, lho! Silakan dicek di: **pecellover . wordpress . com** (hapus, spasi, ya!)

Oh ya, anythought soal dramanya SasuSaku? Wwwww.

Aaaand, Happy SasuSaku Fanday! :D

* * *

Karena yang review anon tidak terlalu banyak dan mood saya lagi baik, saya akan membalasnya! :)

 **Septemberstep:** Woah, at least, saya ga php, lol. Udah saya update dari kemarin.

 **Howtologin:** Kalau mau login signup dulu #woy. Yep, ini sudah.

 **Ita:** Yeah, dunia RL kadang minta dinotice lebih sering. Hm, mungkin akan saya pikirkan OwO kalau saya sempat, mungkin saya akan buat berita-berita dari "Also Read"-nya KI. Thanks! Ini sudah update.

 **Ironyra:** Oh, sebenarnya itu saya bedakan tapi miss kali ya (….). Dikasih angka buat ngegampangin aku aja sih. Mungkin bisa kupertimbangin, makasih sarannya! :)

 **Jang Ha Na:** Thanks!

 **Rhara:** Kinda, lol. Seenggaknya dia skrg jadi orang kaya hahaha. Karena kalo eksplisit itu ga seru www. Maybe and yep, ini sudah diupdate.

 **Guest:** Thanks, btw Kaistal… who? ._.

 **Youngky no login:** Thanks!

 **Resa:** Syukur deh kalau ini bisa jadi pelepas penat! :D Untuk itu, ada juga yang menyarankan hal yang sama. Mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan setelah chapter 5, ehe. Setelah baca review kamu…saya sadar betapa kalian suka karya-karya saya, maka dari itu saya berusaha jadi lebih ramah dan balas review-review yang masuk kalau ada waktu. Thank a lot! :)

 **Riyah septia:** Syudaah

 **Sora UchiHaruno:** Terima kasih atas semangatnya! Sangat berarti untukku yang menjalani hari-hari kelabu akhir-akhir ini #tsah.

 **Uchiha Saku:** Iyaaa ini dilanjut kokk

* * *

 ** _Next Issue: Sasuke and Sakura Caught Up in A Heavy Make Out Session_**

* * *

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?_


End file.
